


turn around

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in like 2 seconds its not even remotly canon</p>
    </blockquote>





	turn around

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 seconds its not even remotly canon

Hinoka stomps through the corridor, making her way to where she believes her dear younger sister from another mother is. She pushes back strands of scarlet hair blocking her view of her path. She had lived here all her life but there hadn't been such windy days as it had hit them these past few weeks. Takumi had his weird theories that it must have been the arrival of Kamui's family from Nohr, to which Hinoka snorted skeptically in mild humor, even though deep down she kind of believe it. Of course, the theories where shut down when Ryoma glanced at them, disdain and disappointment apparent on his handsome face. She sighed, finally reaching her destination. And she thought _she_ was the serious one...

Walking around the small garden outside the palace she finally sees the object of her search. She had been meaning to speak with Kamui for what seemed like days, wanting to ask her questions about what she would do and her thoughts on the future. The red haired girl immediately halts from her walk when she sees that her sister is not alone.

Sitting at the edge of the fountain sat the younger princess, a beautiful calm smile on her face as she brushed and twirled between her hands the hair of her beloved wife who sat on her knees. As Hinoka stands in a corner watching them she knows she doesn't want to interrupt them, knowing full well Kamui rarely has time to enjoy some precious time with her wife. The younger girl sat with her eyes closed, a small hint of embarrassment and flush on her usually harsh face. Hinoka moves back a bit behind a pillar when she hears Kamui start speaking.

"You don't mind if I braid your hair?" The princess asks, leaning her face down to look at her wife. The usually reserved girl gives a smile, nodding and closing her eyes again. Kamui quickly puts the brush down and starts to separate her lover's hair.

"Elise taught me how to braid. She would always run up to me and ask for permission to braid my hair, to which I always obliged. Incredible that she's my younger sister and she knows more stuff than I probably do."

"Well, she taught you well, I'm sure." Hinoka's eyes open in amazement at hearing the usually silent girl speak.

'Well, it would made sense that she was different around Kamui considering they were married.' Hinoka concludes, a small smile on her face at seeing her younger sister looking so happy. She was glad that Kamui had found someone she loved and wanted to spend her days with, and that the girl seemed to love her as well.

In a way, it made her kind of jealous. Seeing her younger sister already married and sure of her life and she still single. It's not like she was interested in getting married yet, seeing as no one had ever obligated her to. She just felt like that wasn't the kind of life for her. She was a princess and a warrior who had no need for settling down.

As her mind wanders off and she starts to move back to leave the two lovebirds alone she feels herself bump against someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't mind me." Hinoka turns around and her eyebrows furrow when she sees the equivalent of herself from Nohr standing besides her. Equivalent, if you could call the taller, beautiful er, maturer lavender haired women that. Hinoka stays quiet, unsure of what to say, her mind going blank at the sight of the Nohrian princess's smile.

"Did I disturb something?" She asks, making Hinoka quickly shake her head signalling no. She coughs on her fist in awkwardness, feeling her cheeks heat at the sight of the women and her tone of voice. Did she always have to sound like she was flirting with everyone?

"No, I was just leaving. It's nice to see you." She gives a small bow in respect before starting to walk away from her. She didn't want to deal with Camilla now, especially with the two of them alone. It made her heart pound and her hands sweat.

"Leaving? So soon?" Hinoka continues to walk as Camilla follows besides her, the smirk still apparent on her beautiful face. "It's seems to me like your running away from me."

Hinoka stops, her cheeks reddening. "I am not running away from you, Miss Camilla. I just finished my business here and will be going elsewhere."

"But sweetie," Hinoka pouts at the name. "Do you really have to go so soon? Can't you and I have a little chat and get to know each other better?"

The scarlet haired girl doesn't answer, just looks away.

"Ah, you really do make the cutest faces when you're nervous." Camilla giggles, her elegant hand on her mouth.

"W-what?" Hinoka ends up asking, knowing full well she sounded like an idiot. It wasn't the first time Camilla made a fool of her.

"I'm just teasing you, darling." Camilla responds. "Though I do enjoy it. Very, _very_ much."

Hinoka furrows her brows as she tries to ignore the woman's teasing. "If that is all you want I'll be making my way now."

"Why lie to me?"

Hinoka stops, feeling her chest constrict at the accusatory tone. She feels the taller woman walk closer.

"They really do seem happy together." Hinoka looks up to see where Camilla's gaze is placed at, falling to the couple now sitting besides each other and placing flowers on their hair.

"Seeing my dear sweet Kamui so happy without me makes me a little jealous, but all I want for her is to enjoy her life. My jealousy is nothing but my problem."

Hinoka stares for a while at the two girls finding herself agreeing with Camilla, even if not because of protectiveness.

"What about you?"

The scarlet haired princess looks up, her chest beating loudly at the beautiful calm smile of Camilla. 

"I'm not interested in marriage..." Hinoka merely says, glancing away.

"You don't need to get married, but that doesn't mean you need to be alone."

Hinoka knows what the woman is insinuating, and seeing the image of her sister and her wife in love made her imagine herself with someone. How happy she could be, like those two. Her fingers grabbing a hold of a single white lily, tracing her fingers through her lover's beautiful, purple hair. Placing the flower behind the woman's ear, feeling the smiling gaze of her before she leans over and plants a kiss on her cheek, then her ear, then on her-

"I have to go."

She turns away from the taller woman, walking away without a second glance to her sister or her. She realizes Camilla hadn't moved to follow her and feels a little disappointment boiling up inside her, hoping the bigger girl would grab her arm and turn her around, leaving herself at mercy of whatever she pleased. She would never admit it to anyone though, how she somehow wished she could be like her sister, how she wished she could also shower another person with love, and be showered with it.

So she continues her walk along the palace corridor, knowing where her duties lie.

She knew it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.


End file.
